Keeping An Angel
by AngelicDagger
Summary: Pre game how seifer and rinoa met and such, its kinda before my other story - To The Heart


((Authors Note - This is a old idea i had like 2 years ago im just trying to remember it but i know it doesnt follow as how i orginally wrote it down. Which sucks... But I'll manage x.x. ^.^' YOU BETTER REVIEW .!... BTW this is meant to be pregame which is kinda before one of my other stories called To The Heart which starts a bit before the game with Seifer and Rinoa but will end with Squall and Rinoa as in the game ending. Ne wayz yea enjoy.))  
-Keeping An Angel  
"ZONE! WATTS! RUN!" Rinoa yelled ahead at them. The two turned and looked at her as they were already running. Quickly both stopped wondering why she wasnt following.  
  
"I'll be okay. Catch up with ya in Dollet." With that she nodded some and slid down an alley. The two guys stared after her for a second then began to run again. Rinoa rounded a corner rather fast to the main street where more soldiers were unexpectedly. She collided with a tall guy. He grabbed her shoulders and she nervously looked into his chest which relieved her to see that he wasnt a soldier.  
  
She shook herself from his grip and slipped around him causing him to be rather confused. Rinoa began to run again. The man looked after her for a moment. "Aren't you going to apologize beautiful?" Rinoa tripped hearing him but caught herself before she hit the ground. She quickly looked back at the guy. He looked some what handsome. He wore a long white trench coat and had blond hair. She rolled her eyes and realized how much time she was wasting the soldiers just down the street might see her. Rinoa started to run off again and turned down another alley.  
  
She reached the dead end of it and began cursing at herself quietly. She jumped on a box and had begun to climb another when the tall man slid around the corner of the alley. He straightened up and walked towards her. She heard him as he was rather noisy slidding to a halt after he ran into a trash can.   
  
"Hey that was rather rude of you. But I can forgive you." The blond smiled some what. "What is your name goregous?"  
  
Rinoa looked up and saw the guy. She wondered what type of idiot would waste his time chasing after a girl who only ran into him for a second on accident. "Gezz sorry, Will you shut up and leave me alone now? Shoo go away."  
  
The blond man pouted some what. "Aww thats not nice." He quickly walked over to the boxes she was climbing on and she finish climbing to the top but couldnt quite reach the top of the wall. The man jumped up and climbed after her a bit and picked her up some to where she could of reached the top of the wall. Instead she swatted at his hands on her side.  
  
"DON'T TOUCH ME." Rinoa glared at him and he dropped her. She rolled her eyes at him again but he simply smiled.  
  
"I guess your kind of spoiled. Your not that easy to please i must admit. What are you running from?"  
  
"None of your business."  
  
"But you really must tell me. I'm so curious what could put someone as pretty as you in a fit. And you seem rather tense. Someone after you?"  
  
"Yea now shut up, hyne gezz."  
  
"Eh... Nah i much rather enjoy talking to you. What is your name and i might give up a little."  
  
"Rinoa Heartilly, Grr now leave me alone your going to get me caught."  
  
"Oh thats a wonderful name. My name is Seifer Alsmay, pleased to met you." Seifer stepped back a bit and bowed some what to pick up her hand and he kissed it softly. She of course pulled it back almost immediatly.  
  
"Your really starting to piss me off ya know."  
  
"So your running from the soldiers from Galbadia. What for? Did you steal something? Someones heart? I think i should tell them you've stolen mine."  
  
Rinoa could not believe this guy. He just wouldnt give up. She jumped off the boxers and ran to the end of the alley. Seifer looked after her curiously. She looked out and gasped then pressed her back to the wall quickly. Seifer jumped off the boxes and walked to her casually. She ignored his presence. But then he glanced around the corner and saw a group of soldiers talking, they looked exhausted as if they had been running for a bit around the town.  
  
Rinoa's held her breath wondering if he would flag them down as he understood why she was scared of going in the street since it was the soldiers chasing her. They were half a block near them, she could her them talking. Seifer looked over at her with fear pasted all over her face.  
  
"Ya know if i help you out will you tell me why they are chasing you?"  
  
Rinoa looked at him confusedly like he was crazy. "What?"  
  
Seifer looked back out on the street the soldiers were glancing down the streets and alleys they passed. They were almost right on them.  
  
"Just go along with it okay?" Seifer stepped over to her and picked her up then put her over his shoulder with her stomach on to his shoulder. Rinoa was really confused but Seifer stepped out into the street just as the soldiers were steps away from the alley. She hadnt understood yet what the hell he was doing.  
  
The soldiers stopped and looked at Seifer with Rinoa over his shoulder. He glanced up at them acting as if he was trying to kidnap what looked like might be his girl friend to the soldiers. One laughed at him for a moment. Seifer smiled some what and patted Rinoa's butt heavily.  
  
"Uh... What is it Hun, I mean master." Rinoa sexilly spoke softly but loudly enough for the soldiers to hear.  
  
"Nothing, I didnt give you permission to talk. I think i need to punish you for that again." Seifer pinched her ass hardly which made Rinoa yelp and jump some what which caused him to have to catch her on his shoulder right. "You guys wouldnt happen to know the nearest hotel would you?"  
  
The soldiers were bursting with laughter and waved their hands forward some what and they walked on ahead. Seifer followed them to the Timber hotel just down the street where more soldiers were around. They laughed their bye to Seifer and patted Rinoas back which made her a bit nervous wishing her luck as Seifer strolled into the hotel.  
((Another Note: Eh... I dont want to write much more x.x' I already wrote more than i expected. I just can't think of a good title. If you think of a different one that may be more sutible please email me. Check out To The Heart which takes place after this story but i didnt think about writing this before i started writing that one. NE WAYZ! REVIEW NE THING YOU READ PLEASEEEE!!!!)) 


End file.
